Brushes and Portraits
by Krylancelo
Summary: Willows been subjected to strange dreams that keep getting more and more confusing. All of this is unknown to Buffy and co. as she is pretty much keeping it secret. But, could a B-day surprise change things, be it bad or worse! 2 cha
1. Default Chapter

Willow smiled as she finished putting the finishing touches on her abstract painting. Her reddish hair and clothes were both full of splattered paints, and her eyes seemed narrowed in concentration.  
  
"Hey, Wil. Are you going to stay asleep all day?" Buffy's voice asked as she shook the light sleeper awake.  
  
Willow's eyes opened and she groggily told Buffy to let her sleep.  
  
"Nope! Your getting up and your coming with me and Xander for a walk. Were going to go surprise Giles and Anya, then all go out to breakfast, together!"   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up! Can't a girl get some sleep?" Willow asked unhappily.  
  
"Nah, you got to come!" Buffy said as she grabbed Willow's pillow and lightly wacked her with it.  
  
As Willow was preparing for a day out, she asked, "What about the others? Y'know, your sister, Spike, Angel, Oz? What are they going to do!"   
  
Buffy just shrugged non-committal like and said, "What vampires, keys, and werewolves do of course... And Tara snuck out last night with Spike so there..."  
  
Buffy just drifted off as she noticed Willow's blank look, "Never mind?"  
  
"Okay.... Well I'm as ready as I'll be, let's go!" Willow said tiredly as she rubbed the sleep and dreariness out of her eyes.  
  
It was somewhat of a shock to Giles when he saw Tara and Spike show up at his shop in the middle of the afternoon the day before, and ask for advice.  
  
"We don't know what to get for her. She's been sad lately, and I want it to stop!" Tara said, her brown eyes looking almost frantic.  
  
"Yeah, so Dawn got the mad idea that we'd all throw Willow a Birth Day Party, but not until after Willow's birthday. But we don't have a clue what to get for her." Spike added, as he prowed around the store, and then for a laugh threw a stuffed bunny in Anya's direction.  
  
She barely avoided it, and then glared at Spike.  
  
"What do you want OUR advice for, just get her something thet's not white, brown, gray, or black, that eats carrots and is flurry!" She said.  
  
"The term is fluffy.. and it seems that Willow is in a odd state these days. I don't think she's been eating well, either." Giles said as he thought about the situation.  
  
"Yeah! Even her boyfriend was getting all bent out of shape, because she's been eating much less than is healthy, so Buffy decided we'd make her eat. At least breakfast..." Anya said, though no one was exactly listening, they already knew it.  
  
"So, advice?" Tara prompted, as she sat down at a small table and looked up at Giles.  
  
"Well.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was that morning when Willow and the rest are going for their walk. Willow was lagging behind Buffy and Xander, so she couldn't hear their conversation. She was also thinking about her dreams, as she had been having dreams about painting in a small studio and never being able to fully finish the painting. All she could remember of her painting was that it was strange, at least to her.  
  
"Y'know, she's being really quiet. I wonder whats the matter, shes been ... distant lately." Buffy said, as she quickly glanced behind her shoulder and saw Willow looking down at the ground.  
  
"I know, it like shes in another world, even with everyone living together, 'cept Giles, she's been in and out of it." Xander said as he followed Buffy's gaze.  
  
"Let's just make sure things work out okay!" Buffy said as they went into the magic shop, and saw a tired looking ex-librarian.  
  
"Giles, so what's up?" Buffy said enthusiastically as she went over and stood near him.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just finishing the preparatory needs. She doesn't know about our plans, right?"   
  
"Nothing is known, she thinks those cards are her only presents." Said Xander as he went to stand by Anya.  
  
Willow then walked in and had a sinking feeling in her stomach when they mentioned going to breakfast. 'There going to make me eat' she thought, as she stilled her fears and smiled at her friends.  
  
Anya then smiled at her, and kicked the stuffed animal that was on the floor. "So, does anyone want IHOP today, or should we let Xander pick?"   
  
"IHOP!" They all said in unison, and Willow's smile got wider.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a different part of town, Oz, Angel, Spike, Dawn, and Tara all sat wrapping carefully chosen presents. Unlike Buffy and the others, they hadn't gone shopping early.  
  
"So, do you think she like them?" Tara asked, as she looked over warily at Oz.  
  
"Sure... Your her best friend so she should like anything you get for her." He replied as his hands kept working.  
  
"Yeah, well.. your her boyfriend, so she'll really like what you've got for her." She said, as she watched him.  
  
"Probably, I don't know. She's gotten less emotional lately." Oz whispered.  
  
"Hey, don't worry! This idea of mine will cheer her up, I know it!" Dawn said happily, as she finished with her blue gift wrap.  
  
"Wait a tic, and help me over here, this wrapping stuff isn't a vampire's choice." Spike said as he balled yet another piece of paper up.  
  
"Sure!" She said happily.  
  
Angel just sighed tiredly as he sat and placed his box on a shelf. His thoughts ranged from angry to bored, he just couldn't figure Buffy's alterior motives for helping Willow. Did Buffy think the girl couldn't get through her slump by herself. He thought as he looked out at the sun that was in a nearby window. He didn't know how long he could take Buffy acting all cheerful by Willow then letting her frustration out on him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Asked Oz as he went to sit by the vampire.   
  
Angel just shook his head in the negative and said, "Not much. I'm as worried about Buff as of Willow. Buffy just tries her best daily, but it isn't working much. I just get the end of her efforts."  
  
Oz chuckled, and replied, "Try dealing with a girlfriend who won't say much, and her emotions seem to be a little high strung. Were just trying to make her feel better, and the sooner the better. A full moons coming, and I'd like her to be better before that hurdle pops up again."  
  
The others just nodded, as they all remembered what had happened last month with Willow and Oz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay, that's enough for a first chapter. I know this is weirdish, but I want this to be known.  
  
Willow isn't nutters, and her magic is pretty powerful. She didn't go all dark, veiny in my story. Oz is her boyfriend and Tara is one of her best friends. Buffy is as well and so is Xander, but he still didn't marry Anya. There dealing with that problem as time passes.   
  
Spike and Angel, well, they are both vampires and I think I'm going to let them both have those rings that let them stay in the sun with out burning up. Angel is all Buffys in the romance department, and Spike is... Dawn's friend, yet he's getting closer to Tara. Not too much. Giles is the same as usual.  
  
That is how the characters are, and they are all okay with each other.  
  
See you all, and tell me what you think. Should this be labeled alternate reality or what? Give me your ideas, and I'll write more in maybe a week or a half!! 


	2. Party and a fall

"Mmmm, breakfast is great, isn't it Wil?!" asked Buffy, very enthusiastically, then quickly ate another piece of her pancakes.  
  
Everyone who'd gone to breakfast was seated in a large, blue, booth, and most of them seemed to be happy. Xander, Buffy, and Anya were eating pancakes, while Giles and Willow had both ordered French toast. Giles had eaten almost all of his order, while Willow hadn't touched hers.  
  
"C'mon! Eat!" Xander said with his mouth full, but it came out as, "Monn Veht!"  
  
"Um, what?" Willow asked, as she stopped daydreaming and looked at Xander.  
  
He swallowed and repeated his words, "Eat! C'mon, eat some food, Willow... There isn't anything wrong with eating, you know!"  
  
"I know... I'm just not hungry." She replied. "And yes, this is very nice, Buffy." She added, looking over at her friend.  
  
"Oh is it? Then why aren't you eat and enjoying it?" Anya asked.  
  
Willow then picked up her fork and said, "I am." She then cut her French Toast and took a bite. She smiled and ate some more.  
  
"Good." Buffy said, then she heard Willow ask, "So what are we doing today, other than eat?"  
  
"Well, were going to Angel's place, not the graveyard, and we're just going to have fun."   
  
"Okay, can we go soon?" Willow asked, her eyes trained distastefully on the food.  
  
"Sure, right after you eat!" Buffy said happily, causing Willow to roll her eyes.  
  
She then resumed eating, but her stomach wasn't into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow, Giles, Buffy, and Xander all finished there food, and Anya went to pay for it. When she got back they left IHOP and walked over to Angels.  
  
"So.., Willow, you go in first. I know Oz is just dying to see you." Buffy said as she unlocked the door with her key.  
  
Willow hesitated, but then berated herself for it and opened the door.  
  
She was then assaulted by various yells of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILLOW!"   
  
She looked surprised, and asked, "What's going on? Guys!"   
  
"We decided to throw you a birthday party, you didn't think you'd only get some cards, did you?" Dawn asked as she went up to Willow and hugged her.  
  
"Well... That's what it seemed like." She replied, looking around.  
  
"Well it isn't. We've all pitched in and got you lots of presents and fun stuff planned." Xander said as he walked up to her and hugged her, "Happy Birthday, Wil!" He said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The party was a blast, and Willow had a lot of fun opening her presents.  
  
From her boyfriend she received a cute stuffed bear, with a letter that was very endearing and loving.  
  
From Buffy she received a outfit, of blue pants and top with a additional skirt of the same fabric from Dawn.   
  
Xander had given her the whole set of a series of books she had started to like, but oddly enough couldn't ever find.   
  
Tara had given her a magical set for sticky situations, and also a friendship bracelet she had woven herself and casted a protection spell upon it.  
  
Spike and Angel had given her two different types of magical rings, one that represented dark and one that represented light. They were enhances of magical power.  
  
And finally, Giles and Anya had given her $50 dollar gift card each to the mall.  
  
"All of you, thank you!" She said, and afterwards everyone went out for pizza, ice cream, and a movie of Willow's choice.  
  
After that, the night had come and Willow looked tired. Oz decided to call the party to an end, and walked beside Willow as they proceeded to the house.  
  
"Are you okay? You don't look so well?" Oz said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Fine." She replied, but her voice was shaking.  
  
Oz was tired, and still somewhat skeptical of Willow's condition.  
  
"Tell me, is anything wrong?" He asked, his voice concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Oz!" She snapped, her headache increasing with every step she took.  
  
She had drifted off in the middle of the movie, and had a new dream. A man was watching her, his eyes were a cold blue, and his hands were smeared with blood. He'd spooked, to her, throught her, at her very core. "You'll come."   
  
He'd scared her, and ever since she'd been nudged awake by Tara, she'd been feeling freaked out and utterly exhausted.  
  
"Willow!" Oz screamed as she passed out right onto the pavement. She'd tried to stop her fall, thought the action was pointless. Before she passed out she dimly remembered her hands aching and feeling wet with her own blood.  
  
"You'll come." She heard again and fully passed out!  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
I like this, you probably like this, so review, k?  
  
Also, who could the evil dude be, I wonder....   
  
Later! 


End file.
